cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicious
was a member of the Red Dragon crime syndicate and veteran of the Titan War. He attempted a coup of the syndicate and became its leader briefly before being killed by Spike Spiegel. Biography Vicious was born in 2044. Much about his life is unknown but at some point in time, Vicious develops a relationship with Julia and meets Spike Spiegel. Mao Yenrai takes Vicious and Spike under his wing inside the Red Dragon Syndicate where they rise up the ranks. Spike decides to leave the syndicate and attempts to take Julia with him. This betrayal seemingly triggers their blood feud and possibly results in Vicious' enlistment in the War on Titan, although there is no implicit timeline established for when that war takes place. It is established that Vicious knows Julia by this point as he gives her music box to Gren, whom he testifies against for being a spy in the war's aftermath.Jupiter Jazz Part 2 Vicious gradually lost respect for Mao, and, when Mao intended to sign a truce with Carlos of the White Tiger crime syndicate, decided to take action. He sabotaged Carlos' ship when he visited Mao's headquarters to explode on his return trip. His men waited until Mao watched Carlos' ship explode to burst in and kill Mao's men. Vicious himself killed Mao, but not before smiling when Mao said he would never have done this if Spike were still there. Vicious knew that Spike would be after him and decided to trap Faye Valentine who would be looking for Mao's bounty. Allowing Faye to contact Spike to tell him where she is, Vicious waited in a cathedral with his men. He watched Spike arrive and kill most of his men before advancing to him on the second floor. They fought, each wounding the other but Vicious was able to push Spike through a window. However, he saw Spike left a grenade and ran, surviving.Ballad of Fallen Angels Vicious received a request to sell Red Eye from someone named Julia on Callisto. While it was unusual for someone to do that directly to him, The Van allowed it, sending Lin with him. Vicious and Lin went to the moon to meet the person. They first saw Spike, who was also drawn to the communication. Lin saved Vicious by standing in front of him and shooting Spike, allowing them to escape.Jupiter Jazz (Part 1) Later, they were contacted by the seller and Vicious directed the person to the top of a skyscraper. The deal was going according to plan until the person revealed himself to be Gren. Vicious coldly answered his question of why he testified against him three years ago with the simple claim that there is nothing to believe in, including camaraderie. Vicious escaped the explosion hidden in his suitcase with the payment and was saved by Lin again when he took a bullet for him. Vicious left him there, took the Red Eye, and escaped, firing on Gren's ship and Spike's, which had just arrived. The bag of Red Eye exploded, forcing him to retreat to the syndicate ship. Eventually, Vicious finally made his move on the Van, taking a team to storm the Van's chamber. The Van were ready, having been tipped off by a fortune teller (or so Wang Long said). They imprisoned Vicious and sent teams to kill Julia and Spike. When the Van decided to execute him, they were surprised to see that Vicious' men turned on them, freeing Vicious and killing the others. Vicious killed Wang and declared himself the leader of the syndicate. Learning of a relationship between Spike and Julia, Vicious tells Julia that if she doesn't kill Spike that he will kill them both. After Spike and Julia both disappear Vicious hunts for them as he continues to rise in power inside the Red Dragon Syndicate.The Real Folk Blues (Part 1) Physical Appearance Vicious is a tall and thin man with gray, untamed hair. His weapon of choice is a katana. This gives him a slight resemblance to Goemon Ishikawa from Lupin III, just as Spike seems to be a homage to Lupin himself and Jet's beard and preference for firearms invokes Daisuke Jigen. He is usually seen with his pet cormorant perched on his shoulder and his katana in hand. Vicious is 27 years old, though appears older due to his grey hair, the deep bags beneath his eyes, and a generally worn face. His elderly appearance at his young age could possibly be attributed to the events on Titan, some event linked to it, or his implied Red Eye addiction. He usually appears with a scowl, although there are a few scenes in which he smiles albeit sadistically due to his nature. Personality Vicious is portrayed as a cold, sadistic, ruthless, bloodthirsty and ambitious man who prefers solitude over company. Within the Red Dragon, he is feared by his senior leaders, the Van, precisely because of his social climbing, and is willing to do anything to get what he wants, and doesn't place the slightest moral scruple in fulfilling heinous acts to reach his goals and achieve a more powerful position. Furthermore, he ruthlessly sacrifices his subordinates and conspires behind those who have sworn allegiance. He is perceived by many people to be the dark half of Spike, basically showing the same indifferent attitude towards everything, although more sociopathically and less passive. He also shares with Spike a strong cynicism and rather similar opinions on life and several ethical issues. Vicious doesn't show the least respect for traditions or ancestors and, proof of this, considers the Van's code, the doctrine of honor of the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate, a bunch of unfounded principles, principles that he usually transgresses, and begins a crusade in order to destroy them. He also doesn't show any respect for the Van, considering them incompetent old corpses lost in their past, nor for any human life. Curiously, Vicious is never seen smiling during the whole series, apart from the sadistic grin during battles and the smirk in flashbacks showing him fighting alongside Spike. Given the conditions of his conjunctiva, it is quite credible that Vicious uses the drug Red Eye. Because of his slimy and often ambiguous nature, the Van terms him as "the poisonous snake," or, more simply, "the snake." This epithet is also given to him by the shaman Laughing Bull. Memorable Quotes ( ) = Speech of other characters '- Vicious talking to Spike in Session 05: Ballad Of Fallen Angels.' "When Angels are thrown out from Heaven, they become Devils; you agree, don't you, Spike?" "You should see yourself. Do you have any idea what you look like right at this moment, Spike? ("What?") A ravenous beast. The same blood runs through both of us, the blood of a beast that wanders, hunting for the blood of others. ("I've bled all that kind of blood away.") Then why are you STILL ALIVE?!" - Vicious to Spike in Session 13: Jupiter Jazz (Part II)' "'''There is nothing to believe in. There is no need to believe." "Make your move." "I'm the only one who can keep you alive. And I'm the only one who can kill you." '''- Vicious to The Van in Session 25: The Real Folk Blues (Part I) "And you will shed tears of scarlet" (English) "You shall shed red tears" (Japanese) '- Vicious to Spike in Session 26: The Real Folk Blues (Part II)' ("Julia passed away. Let's end it all!") "If that's your wish." Background Vicious does not show much character development throughout the series, as his initial attitude and beliefs remain constant until his last appearance. While his character does not develop internally, more of his life story is revealed, such as his involvement on Titan. Also, his relationships with other characters become more apparent, including his relationships with Spike and Julia, suggesting a love triangle. Trivia *Vicious appears in every episode in which Julia is mentioned. *Vicious's bird is a homage to Captain Harlock's bird from Endless Odyssey. Also, in the last episode of Space Dandy, a bird that resembles Vicious's bird can be seen. Gallery Vicious.jpg|Vicious sitting at the top of the chain vicious spike julia.jpg|When Julia, Spike, and Vicious were friends Vicious Spike's confrontation.png|The first meeting in years vicious03.jpg|Vicious at gunpoint Vicious2.png ViciousSpike.jpg|Vicious and Spike as Friends Vicious3.jpg Gren vicious music box.jpg|Vicious during the Titan War Vicious.full.120212.jpg Bdc278dab5cf176a734488357d8f5340.jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0660.jpg HJB0k0Xc8yVAfryumu7stzMKZfV.jpg Maxresdefault (24).jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0533.jpg 53DBD5843646A60010 1.jpg|Vicious while being held captive Cowboy Bebop HD Remaster TV 1998 DVDRip x264 AC3.2Audio XIX.jpg Viciousx.jpg cowboy3.jpg cb_vicious0020.jpg tl1543826.jpg cb_vicious0023.jpg 45aaf44337131dc44f235467ef546744--cowboys-cowboy-bebop.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-19-23h44m36s71-590x449.png 53D281173C2AA30010.jpg RRnJ3sD.png Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0552.jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0549.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯ Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ) -ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv 000570133.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯ Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ) -ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv 000115933.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯ Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ) -ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv 000558200.jpg vicious_from_cowboy_bebop-12954.jpg V082.jpg V094.jpg Cowboy_Bebop__Session_25_-The_Real_Folk_Blues_1.mkv_20130313_004507.085.jpg Vicious-from-Cowboy Bebop-5688-1827568476.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0553.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0554.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯_Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ_ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ)_-ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv_000127166.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0048.jpg V057.jpg V033.jpg V031.jpg juliavicious.jpg V005.jpg V059.jpg V085.jpg V035.jpg V073.jpg V116.jpg V123.jpg V122.jpg V009.jpg Bebop035.jpg V112.jpg Vic18.jpg 53D536C0356D7E0002.jpg 91cbf6263cfc6c408646310533dd8c4a--cowboy-bebop-live-action.jpg 4FC6EADB4611990022.jpg 4FC6EAD63D21C10030.jpg 4FC6EAD63D2B900027.jpg 4FC6EADA4610FA0022.jpg 4FC6EADC425BF4002D.jpg 4FC6EC264466BA0027.jpg 4FC6EAD63D2B900027.jpg 4FC6EACE505EEE0001.jpg 53D536C6345FD6000A.jpg 53D536C43C4EF90034.jpg cb_vicious0021.jpg cb_vicious0022.jpg Vicious and men.jpg 833469.png 4FC6EACD503CAB002E.jpg 4FC6EACE505EEE0001.jpg 53D536C6345FF7000B.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0622.jpg opera.jpg spike05.jpg 53D64E9D3D7E1D002A.jpg 53D64EB74332640023.jpg 53D64EA64474C50010.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0087.jpg wounded.jpg x8 (1).jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0088.jpg 50F923424479020012.jpg P8FcIQD.png 36795.jpg Du18pZS - Imgur.gif 121322.jpg 121325.jpg 4FC6EAE33D289D002A.jpg 4FC6EAE33D2B480026.jpg 4FC6EADB462054000C.jpg 4FC6EC22446B680023.jpg Cowboy_Bebop__Session_05_-Fallen_Angels'_Ballad.mkv_20130313_003825.414.jpg 5688-1827568476.jpg 284773.jpg vicious1.jpg 53DC728E385B9A003A.jpg 53DC72903864280030.jpg 53DC72924168F60022.jpg 53DC734F424DEE0029.jpg 53DC73443F01860029.jpg 53D64DDF3A4E0D001A.jpg V114.jpg V097.jpg V098.jpg V078.jpg V095.jpg V058.jpg V103.jpg V003.jpg Bebop034.jpg V048.jpg 53D64EB9433A130018.jpg 53D64EB33F556D000E.jpg 53D64EB5433767001A.jpg V027.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0632.jpg 53DBD65145241D0011.jpg 53DBD5843646A60010.jpg 53DBD6544522FD0012.jpg 4FC6EACF50453E0029.jpg 4FC6EAD94618670015.jpg 4FC6EAD94616930019.jpg 4FC6EAD84617A90015.jpg 4FC6EADC426EAD001D.jpg 4FC6EAE13D1C650035.jpg Cowboy_Bebop__Session_05_-Fallen_Angels'_Ballad.mkv_20130313_003645.448.jpg 4FC6EAE13D28F0002A.jpg 4FC6EAD1417962001E.jpg 4FC6EC2244657E002B.jpg 53D27F1139484B003B.jpg 53D538663F67EF0007.jpg 53D2809B3701DB0026.jpg 53D280443718B00006.jpg 53D538644609A70008.jpg 53D281113503890008.jpg 53DC71F5387CA0000B.jpg 5067181F3D4256002F.jpg vicious5.jpg vicious4.jpg 4E6631B9345BD43BBC.jpg Cowboy Bebop HD Remaster TV 1998 DVDRip x264 AC3.2Audio XIX (11).jpg Cowboy Bebop HD Remaster TV 1998 DVDRip x264 AC3.2Audio XIX (10).jpg Å©±âº¯È¯_Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ_ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ)_-ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv_000098900.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯_Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ_ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ)_-ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv_001004900.jpg V093 (1).jpg V101.jpg V071.jpg V001.jpg V016.jpg V023.jpg V115.jpg V025.jpg V086.jpg V111.jpg V017.jpg V104.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Red Dragon Crime Syndicate Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Smoker Category:Pilots Category:Major Characters